


Jacksepticeye/Markiplier/Sanders Sides Oneshots/Drabbles

by DarkstacheLives



Series: Separate But Still Similar [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstacheLives/pseuds/DarkstacheLives
Summary: I barely have enough focus to write full stories, so I write these instead.You can request something if you want, I could use help with ideas lol.Enjoy!





	Jacksepticeye/Markiplier/Sanders Sides Oneshots/Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> There is extreme blood and gore in this; Chase gets VERY injured.  
> If that's not your cup of tea, you probably shouldn't read this.

It happened faster than Chase’s brain could comprehend. 

One moment, him and Jackie were sparring, since Jackie had wanted to get some practice in before he had to go out on patrol. The next, Jackie’s staff was protruding from his lower torso, both of them still mid-laughter.

Chase’s eyes widened in surprise and pain, stumbling to the ground, oblivious to Jackie frantically calling his name.

He was caught before he could collapse completely, his head cradled in Jackie’s arms, blood soaking through his jumpsuit and Chase’s shirt. A hand ran through his hair and Chase could hear Jackie crying.

Jackie reached around Chase and rummaged through Chase’s pocket, pulling out his phone, and he started scrolling through his contacts. Eventually, he landed on one named “♥ ♦Magic Boi♣ ♠,” and he dialed it immediately, putting the phone to his ear.

“Marv? Marvin, are you the- Oh, thank god. No, it’s Jackie.”

A pause.

“What? No, Chase is fi- I mean, he’s here. Marvin, slow down.”

Chase could hear Marvin’s confused shouting and Jackie’s voice cracking over it.

“Marv, you need to get here now. Please, listen- Chase is hurt… Yes!”

Jackie glanced down at Chase, who’s eyes started to close. Jackie pulled Chase onto his lap and squeezed him tighter, blood dripping on the floor between them.  
“Stay awake, b-buddy. Marv-Marvin’s going to help.”

Chase tried to respond, but was cut off by Marvin on the phone, the volume of his cries raising significantly.

“CHASE? Where is he? Chase, oh my god- What’s wrong?? Jackie, give him the damn phone-”

Jackie nearly dropped the phone handing it to Chase, and he had to support Chase’s hand, since it was shaking so much.

“Marv?” Chase croaked out, his voice hoarse from pain.

Sniffling noises told Chase that Marvin was crying now, too. “Chase, are you okay?? Baby, what happened?”

Chase’s eyes fluttered once more, his hand going limp from blood loss. "S'fine; just a little scratch..."

Chase could feel himself losing consciousness and black spots appeared in his vision. Jackie shook him roughly, to avoid letting him fall asleep, and Chase focused on Marvin's panicked voice once again.

"Chase, sweetie, I need you to stay awake for me, okay? Make sure you don't pass out." Marvin paused, and Chase let out a soft hum of confirmation. 

"O-okay," Marvin stuttered, his breathing picking up in pace. "I'm going to get Henrik. Give the phone back to Jackie."

Chase's grip gave out on the phone and Jackie was quick to grab it back from him. Putting the phone under his chin, Jackie wrapped his arms around Chase and held him close to his chest.

Jackie started to mutter reassurances in Chase's ear, running his hand up and down his back, but Chase was already feeling less and less aware. He felt tears racing down his cheek and his lungs stumbled, trying to get enough air, and his heart struggled to pump enough blood.

Eventually, the pain washed away, leaving almost nothing behind. Chase couldn't feel the wound in his stomach, and the fact that it was pouring blood onto the floor and Jackie's lap didn't seem to bother him anymore, like someone had flipped a switch. Chase's breathing became less desperate and his energy drained out of him fast; it was as if a plug had been pulled, letting it all swirl down into the gutter. Chase began to relax, and as he waited for the inevitable, he couldn't help but feel guilty. What was going to happen to Marvin? Jackie? The others? What would happen to them? Chase silenced the voice in his mind telling him to fight for it, to fight for the chance to live- it was so freeing, he didn't want to fight it.

Just as the door slammed open, with Marvin bursting into the room, screaming, and Henrik behind him, Chase felt the life leave his body, his lips parted slightly as it rushed out of him with a soft sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good; I kinda rushed it, but whatever!
> 
> Also, I should get it out there, I am an angst writer. Like, I do write fluff, I love fluff, I just excel in angst >:3
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
